OnlyLove
by Z.V.Phantomhive
Summary: I love you. Chap 2. Update...
1. Me

"Sasori no Danna. Aku menyukaimu" sangat dalam aku menunduk. Mengharapkan cinta. Yah, aku sangat haus akan cinta. Aku membutuhkannya untuk melanjutkan hidupku.

"Maaf?" balasnya sinis, seakan-akan tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja.

Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku. Menatap tempat yang tadi menjadi tempat pijakannya. Lima detik berlalu, sampai akhirnya kristal hangat mengalir di pipiku.

* * *

Warning:

OOC, AU.

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

.

**~Only Love~**

_By: Z.V. Phantomhive_

* * *

"Hinata-chan!"

Baru dua detik yang lalu aku membuka pintu kelas 2-a ini. Seketika teman-temanku menerjangku begitu saja. Tentu saja ini membuat aku bergidik ketakutan. Dengan cepat aku menghindar, dan membuat Naruto tersungkur begitu saja di sebelah kakiku. Sakura yang berada di belakang Naruto langsung memberikan pukulan telak di puncak kepalanya. Tidak lupa dengan segala macam caci maki yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Dasar orang 'GILA'.!" Suara yang sangat familiar. Detik berikutnya aku di peluk oleh sesosok mahluk berambut kuning cerah panjang yang diikat di atas puncak kepalanya, "Hinata-chan~" gumam sosok kuning ini dan membuat aku bergidik.

"Ino-chan... menjauhlah, sesak" gumamku pelan.

Dengan cepat Ino menuruti perintahku. Dan memandangku lekat-lekat, "Hinata-chan.. kau.." suaranya menjadi rendah.

Naruto pun berdiri dari posisinya semula dan mendekatiku juga. Begitu pula juga dengan Sakura. Jelas aku merasa risih dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Dengan cepat aku mundur satu langkah agar tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan mereka.

Alhasil, aku malah menabrak orang lain yang tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun. Dengan cepat aku memalingkan kepalaku, "Ah, maaf Sasuke-kun" gumamku sedikit menunduk.

"Hn" hanya itu balasannya, dan setelah itu dia melenggang begitu saja ke dalam kelas.

"Huh, teme.. kau buat PR tidak?" Naruto yang awalnya berada di dekatku pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke—rivalnya—sambil meminta PR Matematika milik Sasuke. Tentu saja ini membuat aku bernafas lega.

"Hi-na-ta-chan.."

Duk.

Betisku di tendang begitu saja. Jelas ini membuat aku oleng, dan hampir mencium lantai jika Sakura dan Ino tidak menahanku.

"TEMARI-SENPAI!" seru Ino tertahan melihat siapa yang dengan tampang tidak berdosa menendang kakiku.

"Maaf Hinata-chan. Habis posemu di depan pintu itu sangat menggoda untuk di tendang." ucap Temari-senpai dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Sedangkan, Konan-senpai—sahabat dekat Temari-senpai—hanya menghelakan nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tentunya dengan jarak satu meter dari kami.

"Termari-senpai memang cocok untuk jadi manager club sepak bola." gumamku pelan. Temari-senpai senang sekali menggodaku. Menyebalkan. Mendengar gumamanku Temari-senpai langsung memasang tampang bangga.

Konan-senpai yang awalnya jauh dari jangkauan kami pun berjalan mendekat. Dan itu mendekatiku, "Hinata-chan... matamu kenapa?" ucap Konan-senpai dengan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak 30 sentimeter dariku.

Dengan cepat aku mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Konan-senpai.

Aku mendengar Sakura mendesah pelan, sebelum aku benar-benar menjawab, "Pasti karena Sasori." ucapnya tepat sasaran. Dan jelas hal ini membuat aku syok. Seakan-akan Sakura bisa membaca isi hatiku saat itu juga. Seketika semuanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sakura, dengan pandangan heran. "Loh, jelaskan? Gosip ini sudah tersebar dengan cepat, Hinata-chan. Sasori itu walaupun diam tetapi dia itu tetap ember. Understand?" ucap Sakura basa-basi tanpa memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali.

Aku menatap Sakura lama. Setelah itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan panggilan yang mereka lontarkan untukku. Aku berjalan ke arah bangkuku yang berada di dekat jendela dan posisinya ada di paling depan. Perlahan aku duduk di samping Sasuke yang dari tadi menjelaskan Naruto tentang 'Hukum Newton'—aku duduk dengan Sasuke karena urutan bangguknya memang seperti ini—Naruto pun memandangku lama. Hal ini jelas mendapat pukulan ringan dari Sasuke karena Naruto tidak mendengar penjelasannya.

"Hinata-chan... Kenapa?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Aku menghilangkan wajah suramku, dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto, "Tidak ada."

Sasuke dan Naruto pun saling berpandangan. Naruto mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak mengerti. Sasuke pun menghela nafas ringan, setelah itu kembali menjelaskan materi fisika tersebut kepada Naruto. Dengan begitu, aku pun kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah tanganku yang saling menggenggam di atas pahaku.

Dari kejauhan aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Temari-senpai, "Sakura.."—Temari-senpai tidak memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel –chan. Ini bertanda bahwa dia sedang marah—"Kau bodoh."

Sakura menatap ke arah yang lainnya satu persatu, "Aku tahu. Dan aku kesal." ucapnya tanpa basa-basi. Sakura menarik nafas sejenak, "Hinata itu 'cengeng'. Kalian terlalu memanjakan dia."

Hatiku serasa diremas. Darahku berdesir panas. Hal ini mebuat aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku. Ya, aku tahu.. Aku lemah.

"Hinata perlu tahu apa itu yang namanya sakit hati. Kalian dari dulu terlalu memanjakan dia." timpal Sakura lagi.

Aku tahu aku lemah. Sudah cukup, berhenti.

"Jika kita terus begini terhadapnya, dia bisa.."—Sakura menahan nafas sejenak—"mati?" lanjutnya.

Aku membelalakakan mataku. Terkejut? Jelas. Dan sedetik kemudian, cairan bening jatuh dari mataku membasahi tanganku yang mengepal. Orang-orang tidak akan tahu aku menangis. Rambutku yang panjang sangat baik mau menutup wajahku yang tampak kacau ini.

Dua detik kemudian, aku mendengar suara tamparan yang sangat dasyat. Sontak aku mengangakat wajahku. Konan-senpai.

Konan-senpai yang aku kenal selama ini adalah orang yang tenang, dan tidak terbawa emosi. Menapar Sakura keras dan tanpa perasaan. Sontak semua orang yang berada di sana terkejut, "Jangan sekali-kali kau merendahkan temanmu sendiri" desis Konan-senpai tertahan.

Sakura adalah anak yang bar-bar dan tidak sabaran. Dia selalu berkata tanpa perasaan. Dan jelas sekarang dia sangat marah dengan Konan-senpai. Dengan kasar dia menarik kerah baju Konan-senpai, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ibuku pun tidak pernah menaparku.. berani sekali kau!" seru Sakura lantang.

Temari-senpai dan Ino sesegera mungkin berusaha menghentikan mereka. Sakura dari klub Karate, dan Konan dari klub Kendo. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan terhebat sepanjang sejarah Konoha school.

Ino berusaha menjauhkan Sakura dari Konan. Sakura adalah orang yang bar-bar. Dengan kasar dia memberontak dari cengkraman Ino. Sedangkan Konan tanpa di sentuh pun bisa langsung mengerti kondisi yang terjadi sekarang. Jadi Temari-senpai juga berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang semakin memberontak di dalam cengkraman Ino.

"Kau pengecut Sakura. Jika kau memang mau tidak menyukai Hinata, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mengajaknya berkenalan. Atau menjauh saja dari kehidupan Hinata sekarang juga." Konan akhirnya terbawa emosi juga.

Perkataan Konan membuat aku merasa semakin merasa lemah dan tidak dibutuhkan. Pantas saja Sasori-san juga tidak menerimaku. Ini semua karena aku lemah. Payah, dan tidak berguna.

Sakura semakin kesal. Harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi itu serasa diinjak-injak oleh Konan-senpai, "!" jerit Sakura tertahan. Karena Sakura adalah seorang anggota klub Karate. Dengan cepat dia bisa menghindar dari cengkraman Temari-senpai dan Ino. Dia berlari ke arah Konan-senpai yang berada 3 meter di depannya dan..

"HENTIKAN..!"

* * *

"Hinata?"

Perlahan aku membuka kelopak mataku. Dan melihat wajah Naruto terpampang jelas di depan mataku. Sontak wajahku memerah, "Na-Naruto-kun?" gumamku pelan.

Bau obat-obatan sangat menyengat di ruangan ini. Aku melihat sekitar dan langsung tahu bahwa ini berada di ruang kesehatan. Well, aku sering kemari karena anemiaku.

Naruto segera menjauhkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah belakang, "Hoy, Hinata sudah bangun, nih, Sasu-teme. Kau yang paling kuatir, kan?" goda Naruto kepada Sasuke yang berdiri menyandar di daun pintu.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke-kun pun menghela nafas kesal, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Ada apa?" gumamku pelan.

Naruto duduk di bangku sebelah ranjang ini, "Kau tadi pingsan setelah berteriak. Ngomong-ngomong teriakanmu sangat dasyat. Teme saja sampai menjatuhkan pensil yang dia pegang." jelas Naruto tanpa melupakan senyumannya.

Ah, aku ingat. Saat itu aku sangat geram, kesal, sedih, dan terluka. Sudah cukup aku membendung hal itu. dan segera aku meluapkannya dengan suatu teriakan kecang.

"Kata Shizune kau hanya terlalu lelah dan kurang tidur." Naruto mengucapkan nama guru kesehatan kami tanpa embel-embel –sensei. Well, Naruto sudah terkenal dengan caranya memanggil siapapun tanpa embel-embel apapun. Hanya pada orang-orang tertentu saja yang namanya di tambahkan embel-embel, -chan.

Aku tahu. Gara-gara kemarin, aku semalam—sepertinya tidak cocok dipanggil semalam—baru bisa tidur tepat pukul tiga subuh. Dan aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan semua tentang Sasori-san. Dia cinta pertamaku. Dan aku cukup syok mendapat penolakan darinya.

"Sasuke sebenarnya sangat khawathir, loh. Habis kau pingsan ke arahnya. Jadi dia juga yang meggendongmu kemari." ucap Naruto lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak betah dalam kondisi diam terus menerus.

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Walaupun wajahku cukup panas mendengar Sasuke yang menggendongku kemari.

"Um.."—Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal—"Hinata-chan.. maaf, ya... tapi aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Tentang kau dan Sasori."

Aku diam sejenak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Naruto pun sudah tahu. Aku yakin semua orang pun sudah tahu. Jelas hal ini membuat aku malu dan takut, "Lalu?"

"Bersabarlah, Hinata. Semuanya pasti ada saatnya. Jadi kamu tidak perlu kuatir tentang apapun. Aku dan yang lainnya pasti akan membantumu." ucap Naruto panjang. Sepertinya dia mencoba menenangkanku. Dasar Naruto, dia akan melakukan apapun demi menghibur kami.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto pun bangkit berdiri, "Ya, baguslah. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ya. Bisa-bisa nanti aku ketinggalan pelajaran. Aku kan tidak sepintar kau dan Sasu-teme." dan seperti biasa, aku hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Perlahan aku duduk di atas ranjang ini. menyandarkan tubuhku pada bantal yang tertumpuk tinggi, dan berusaha tenang. Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing. Tetapi biarlah. Perlahan dari sebelah kiriku aku mendengar suara gerakan di atas kasur, "Berisik" gumam suara dari sebelah kiriku itu.

Aku mematung. Aku bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Suara yang sangat familiar dan paling aku kenal. Suara yang selalu aku dengarkan dan aku nikmati. Suara lembut yang selalu aku ingin dengarkan.

Dengan sekali sibak, tirai yang menghalangi ranjangku dan ranjang yang berada di sebelah kiriku terbuka, "Hinata?" gumam suara itu tidak percaya. Aku tetap memandang lurus ke arah depan tanpa memperdulikan ucapan sesosok yang berada di sampingku, "Hinata.." gumam suara itu lagi.

"Apa?" gumamku pelan.

Pria itu pun bergerak menatapku, "Um, soal kemarin.. Maaf." ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu"

Pria itu pun mendesah pelan, "Hey Hinata, lihat aku."

Aku hanya meliriknya sedikit. Dan yang aku lihat adalah senyuman separuhnya yang sangat khas. Detik berikutnya aku kembali menatap ke arah depan.

Sasori mendesah pelan. Dan kembali menidurkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya dengan tangan yang terlipat di belakang kepala, "Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata"—dia menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku—"Siapa Valentine mu? Kemarin Valentine, kan?"

Nafasku terhenti sesaat, "Orang yang membuat aku berada di sini sekarang" ujarku pelan.

"Sasuke? Naruto?"

"Sasori" desisku pelan.

"Apa?"

"Sasori. Orang itu bernama Sasori" jelasku. Sepertinya dia telmi sekali.

"Oh, baiklah."

Aku hanya memberikan anggukan kecil. Detik berikutnya aku turun dari ranjang, dan berjalan keluar ruangan kesehatan ini.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kembali ke kelas." jawabku tanpa menoleh.

"Katakan kepada Deidara-sensei aku masih sedikit pusing"

Selanjutnya aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Keluar dari ruangan ini, menutup pintunya, dan berjalan ke arah kelas.

Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang Sasori ucapkan. _Valentine? Aku? Baiklah?_ Apa maksud dari semua perkataannya?

Oh, mungkin dia ingin menghilangkan kesunyian yang tadi. _Tidak, tidak tidak. Itu pernyataan yang bodoh untuk seorang Sasori._

Apa mungkin dia ingin mengejekku? _Sepertinya tidak. Karena dia juga terlibat. Tidak mungkin dia mau mempermalukan diri sendiri. _

Atau dia ingin minta maaf atas kesalahannya? _Tetapi itu melenceng dari arti sebuah 'Valentine' _

Mungkinkah sekedar iseng yang hanya untuk mempermainkanku.. _Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ini semakin melenceng.._

Hah.. Sasori itu memang sangat sulit di tebak. Setiap detik hampir semua moodnya sering berubah-ubah. Jika memang bukan temannya, pasti tidak akan mengerti. Dasar aneh.

Tunggu. Valentine.. Aku.. Baiklah.. _Valentine.. Baiklah.. _BAIKLAH?

Dengan kecepatan penuh aku berbalik dan kembali ke ruang kesehatan yang jaraknya masih berkisar 40 meter di belakangku.

Semoga dugaanku salah. Aku harap ini adalah hal paling bodoh dan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah aku pikirkan. Ini tidak mungkin. TIDAK MUNGKIN...!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, segera aku membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan sedikit kasar, dan membuat penghuninya melonjak kaget. Sasori dengan cepat segera bangun dari posisinya, sambil tangannya memegang dada. Sepertinya dia benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang sedikit ekstrim ini.

"Ah, gomen!" seperti biasa, aku refleks menunduk kepada Sasori-san.

Sasori menghelakan nafas pelan, "Hinata, ada apa?"

Dan seketika semua kembali ke dalam otakku, "Ah, itu..." aku diam sejenak sembari merangkai kata-kata yang akan aku ucapkan.

Sepertinya Sasori sudah mulai geram, "Katakan, Hinata."

Aku menatap Sasori dalam, "Tadi.. Maksud ucapanmu tadi itu apa, Sasori-san?"

Sasori terdiam sejenak. Menatapku dalam. Selang satu menit, dia raut wajahnya yang awalnya serius, sekarang seakan sedang berusaha menahan tawa, "Hinata... kau memang manis." ucapnya dengan senyuman yang membuat aku bergidik, "Itu.."

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Hehe. Aloha minna-san...!

Saya pendatang baru di fandom Naruto.. Mohon dukungannya, yak..! (membungkuk 90o.)

Jadi, gomen kalo banyak yang kurang... *kurang seru? kurang lengkap? kurang sempurna? kurang keren? kurang..._ (kurang apa lg, yak?)_

_Silahkan mereview... *dgn nada maksa*_

_Ngeflame juga ngga apa-apa.. Tapi yang bermutu (jgn lupa alasannya juga.. Jgn ketinggalan di sekolah)_

_MOHON BANTUANNYA, MINNA!_

_.  
_

**Z. V. Phantomhive**


	2. I love you

Aku menatap Sasori dalam, "Tadi.. Maksud ucapanmu tadi itu apa, Sasori-san?"

Sasori terdiam sejenak. Menatapku dalam. Selang satu menit, dia raut wajahnya yang awalnya serius, sekarang seakan sedang berusaha menahan tawa, "Hinata... kau memang manis." ucapnya dengan senyuman yang membuat aku bergidik.

Kami saling bertatapan dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Tanpa ada satupun yang membuka suara. Aku semakin gugup tidak karuan karena dia selalu tepat menatap mataku dengan pandangan yang sangat dalam, "Ada apa?" ucapku membuka suara.

"Hanya memikirkan apa yang harus aku katakan." balasnya lancar.

"Sampai kapan?"

Dia menelusuri wajahku sekarang. Jelas saja aku risih dengan apa yang dia lakukan, "Sampai aku puas."

"Maksudmu?"

Dia memutar bola matanya, "Sampai aku puas menatapmu, Hinata."

Ikh, bulu kudukku berdiri. Dengan cepat aku berputar 180o , membelakanginya. "Aku tidak suka di pandang."

"Hei, Hinata, aku.."

* * *

Warning:

OOC, AU.

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

.

**OnlyLove**

_Z.V. Phantomhive_

Chapter 2

* * *

"Hinata?"

Aku masih sibuk dengan dunia baruku.

"Hey, Hinata? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ah, ya! Kenapa, Sasuke?" aku benar-benar baru sadar. Dari nada suaranya, sepertinya dia sudah mulai kesal menungguku.

"Ayo pulang." ucapnya cepat sambil mengambil tas yang dia geletakkan di mejanya.

Yah, ini hanya kebetulan, karena rumah Sasuke itu 'bersebelahan' dengan rumahku, dia sering kali mengajakku untuk pulang bersama.

Hanya saja lain cerita jika Sasori sudah menungguku di depan pintu kelas, "Hinata, ayo pulang" ucapnya dengan senyum yang ramah.

Aku menatapnya lama. Rasanya wajahku panas sekarang. Percaya tidak percaya tadi siang dia benar-benar menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dia memberikan senyuman kecil kepadaku.

Detik berikutnya aku terlonjak mendengar Sasuke yang berjalan keluar—sebelumnya, dia menabrak meja, dan tepat mengenai pinggangnya—dan dengan sengaja dia menabrak bahu Sasori. Sebenarnya, apa sih maunya?

Sedangkan Sasori menatap kepergiannya dengan senyuman. Ada apa diantara mereka sebenarnya? Detik selanjutnya, Sasori menatapku, "Ayo Hinata... Sampai kapan kau mau terdiam di situ?"

Aku meresponnya dengan sangat lemot, sampai akhirnya aku sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan, "Ah, ya. Maaf." ucapku tergesa-gesa sambil membereskan buku-bukuku.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahahahaha..."

"Berhenti tertawa, itu tidak lucu."

Sekarang dia membekap mulutnya berusaha menahan tawa. Hanya saja punggungnya bergetar karenanya.

"Sudahlah, Sasori!"

Aku menyesal tadi harus membeli jus jeruk.

.

_10 menit yang lalu.._

_Aku baru saja membeli jus jeruk di mesin otomatis._

"_Hinata, jangan-jangan, Sasuke itu menyukaimu, ya?"  
_

_CROOT_

_Secara tidak sengaja aku menyemburkan hampir semua isi mulutku. Aku sedikit syok dan kaget dengan apa yang dia katakan.  
_

"_Hinata? wajahmu... hahahahahahahaha"_

_._

"Sudahlah, Sasori. Lagi pula tidak mungkin Sasuke-"

"Tetapi bisa saja, kan, Hinata?"

"Tapi itu tidak wajar. Terlalu aneh. Bukannya dia menyukai Sakura?"

"Bisa saja dia berbohong."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar dia berbohong."

"Well, kita tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, Hinata."

"Um.." aku berfikir sejenak. "Mungkin Naruto tahu."

"Ckckckck..." dia berdecak ringan "Sasuke itu tertutup, Hinata."

"Tapi, Naruto kan sahabatnya."

"Tetapi-" dia menjeda suaranya sejenak "Sudahlah, kita lupakan saja. Aku sedikit merinding lama-lama. Seakan-akan dia-" ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Memiliki telinga dimana-mana?" ucapku mengira-ngira pernyataannya.

"Yeah. Mengerikan." dia menghela nafas perlahan dan memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku, "Maaf waktu itu..."

"Hm?"

"Er... Waktu itu, tu. Saat-"—dia memikirkan dengan baik apa yang harus dia katakan—"valentine" bisiknya.

"Eh?"

"Waktu itu aku terlalu gugup. Gomen!" ucapnya sembari menunduk kecil.

"Aku pulang."

Sepi. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kakak?" aku berjalan melewati lorong-lorong putih yang berada di rumahku. "Halo? Neji-nii?" aku merasa tidak nyaman jika dia belum ada di rumah. "Neji-nii?" kamarnya pun kosong melompong.

Aku mendesah perlahan. Pasti dia pergi ke...

"Nona Hinata? Anda sudah pulang?"

"Bibi? Mana Neji-nii?

Wanita tua itu menghela nafas, "Seperti biasa nona. Tuan muda berada di-"

"Ah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih." ucapku memotong perkataannya, sambil tersenyum ringan. "Aku permisi" setelah itu aku berjalan menuju kamarku.

Neji-nii ada di rumah sakit lagi? Hah, aku harus memberti tahu Ten-ten.

Dengan malas aku menaruh tas sekolahku di meja belajar, dan mengambil ponselku. Mengetikan nomor telefon Tenten, dan menelefonnya.

"_Halo, Hinata?"_

"Ten-ten.." ucapku pelan.

"_Ada apa?"_

"Neji-nii."

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Aku menunggu 10 detik untuk mendapatkan jawaban lagi, _"Lagi?"_

"Ya."

"_Sekarang dia ada di mana?"_

"Rumah sakit biasa, sepertinya. Aku juga baru diberi tahu."

"_Oh, oke. Aku akan kesana. Mau ikut?"_

Aku teringat dengan janjiku dengan Sasori tadi, "Err, maaf. Sepertinya-"

"_Tidak apa."_

Setelah itu tanpa salam apapun, dia memutuskan pembicaraan kami. Aku yakin sekarang dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

* * *

.

"_Hinata, nanti malam kita pergi, yuk." gumam Sasori kepadaku, saat kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku._

"_Eh? Kenapa?"_

_Dia memutar bola matanya, "Well, besok kan hari Sabtu. Tidak ada salahnya kita berjalan-jalan, kan?"_

"_Err.. Kau tidak berniat macam-macam, kan?" ucapku ragu._

_Dia tersenyum ringan, "Tidak akan. _I swear_." ucapnya sambil mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjutk kanannya kepadaku._

_Aku masih berfikir dengan tawarannya. Sedangkan dia mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya, dan melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya._

"_Sekarang jam 4. Nanti jam 6.30, kau ku jemput." Setelah berbicara seperti itu dia berlari pergi. Sebelumnya dia menyampaikan sebaris kalimat, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Hinata."_

_._

Sepertinya aku akan tertidur jika tidak ada suara yang mengganguku. Aku mendengar jelas suara jendelaku yang dilempari kerikil. Dengan malas aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku dan mendekati jendela itu. Membukanya lebar, dan menatap orang yang melempari jendelaku dnegan kerikil. "Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?" ucapku sinis.

Dia memandangku dari jendelanya yang terbuka. Jarak jendelaku dan jendelanya hanya kurang lebih satu meter. "Nanti malam kita pergi ke festival kembang api, yuk." ucapnya datar dan cepat.

Aku diam sesaat untuk mencerna apa yang dia katakan, "Maaf, Sasuke." ucapku sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau senangkan?" ucapnya sinis.

Iya, memang biasanya saat festival kembang api dia mengajaku untuk pergi bersama. Tetapi pada akhirnya kami pasti selalu bertemu dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. "Maaf Sasuke. Aku sudah ada janji." ucapku datar. Jika aku mengucapkannya penuh semangat, pasti dia akan marah kepadaku.

Dia menatapku lama. "Gara-gara Sasori, kan?" ucapnya sinis. Detik berikutnya dia pergi begitu saja sebelum aku mengucapkan apapun. Dia marah karena Sasori mengajaku? Atau karena dia memang sudah lama ingin mengajakku? Argh, sudahlah, abaikan saja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku keluar dari rumahku dengan pakaian yang biasa. Kaus hijau lumut, dengan celana jins yang hanya selutut. Rambutku juga aku ikat ke belakang. Karena rasanya malam ini panas sekali. Baru aku melangkahkan kakiku ke luar rumah, Sasori sudah menungguku, sambil mengemut sebatang ice cream.

Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Er, sepertinya suasana semakin panas. Aku baru kali ini melihat dia menggunakan baju lain selain seragam. Dan entah mengapa bajunya sedikit aneh dimataku. Dia menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan corak berbentuk cipratan darah, serta celana jins longgar yang hanya mencapai tempurung lututnya. "Malam! Cepat sekali kau keluar." ucapnya sambil menghampiriku.

"Memangnya harus selama apa?"

"Well, bukannya perempuan itu biasa berdandan?"

Aku menatapnya sejenak. Dia lebih suka wanita yang memoles wajahnya dengan bedak? "Kau ingin aku berdandan?"

Dia meliriku sebentar, "Tidak juga. Seperti itu juga kau sudah cantik."

Ah, ternyata benar. Suasana malam ini sangat 'panas'. "Gombal." ucapku singkat sambil meyembunyikan wajahku dari pandangannya.

Dia tersenyum ringan. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari sela-sela rambutku yang menjuntai. "Sudahlah. Ayo pergi" ucapnya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Aku terkejut dan mengangkat kepalaku. Sekilas saat aku mengangkat wajahku secara tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang yang mengamati kami dari dalam jendela dengan tatapan sinis. Tetapi detik berikutnya dia menghilang tiba-tiba.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Terlalu singkat, ya? Heheheh, gomen..

Sekali lagi gomen.. Updatenya lama.. Soalnya sy br tau cara mengupdate... (author macam apa ini?)

Uoh,. Saya tetap semangat walaupun yang rivew sedikit..

Ayo-ayo.. Dibutuhkan KRITIK DAN SARAN..!

_**Rivew, please..!**_


End file.
